


Hunted

by BlackFeather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Dean, Castiel is an angel, Dean is bi and totally fine with it, Dean works with his dad but hates it, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Meg is a demon, Wings, not too explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather/pseuds/BlackFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester family, once working together as successfull hunters but somewhere along the road, John discovered the lucrativeness of dealing with angel wings. There's nothing wrong with it because angels were just another type of monsters that have to be erased anyway, right? That is what he made Dean believe, but meeting more and more angels slowly shines a new light on the species and leaves Dean in doubt about his dad's business. Still in denial that his dad lied to him, he takes a day off, seeking for distraction and what he finds is the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. An angel..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever stumbled over this story in progress!  
> The idea for this is in my head for a while now, so why not give it a shot? =)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

_Chapter 1_

 

 

 

 

„Hey gorgeous, same as usual?“, the dark haired barmaid asked as flirty as always and without missing the slightly sarcastic undertone in her voice.

Empty, blue eyes looked up and the regular visitor, now sitting in front of her, nodded.

“Nothing then.”, she smiled and her features softened.

The pretty angel in the trench coat shifted a little until he felt comfortable, then he smiled at his friend, though it looked rather forced.  
“And how was your day?”  
“Same as always. I fear the day when you won’t come here anymore..”, she said and the angel tilted his head a little.  
“Why?”  
“Because I love seeing your precious little sad face and as soon as you get happy, you won’t have a reason to come here anymore.”  
“You are my friend, Meg. I will find a different reason to visit you.”  
“I was kidding, Clarence.. You better move your ass and find yourself some reason to live.”  
“I have a reason to live. I help people.. I cure illnesses .. I do minor miracles, …angel business.”  
“You exist. It’s not living, sweetie.”  
“You know I have to be careful. Angels keep vanishing, my brothers and sisters.. Their voices fade..”  
“Then quit the angel business, Castiel, and live a normal life, have normal fun. Look at me, if I can pretend to be normal, you can too.”  
“You are not having fun..”  
“Yes I do.. If you would just let me invite you.”, Meg smiled mischievously and winked.

“Or…you start with something easy, pick a song and go on stage.”

“I can’t sing..”

“You have never been part of a heavenly choir? Karaoke is not about talent, it is about fun. I’ll pick a song for you.”, she suggested and Castiel rolled with his eyes, well aware he had no chance against his friend.  
“Then I might need a drink first..”  
Meg’s smile became wider and she mixed something strong for her little unicorn.

Castiel wasn’t so sure what to think about this.  
He came to this bar every Thursday for 2 years now, sitting at the bar, staring into the distance.  
If he talked, he talked to Meg, the demon girl he somehow became friends with.  
He mostly enjoyed the atmosphere in this bar but never paid too much attention to the people who were singing on stage.  
It was just a pleasant background noise like the talking and laughing at the tables behind him.

The angel turned around to check in front of how many people he would embarrass himself, as a stranger walked into the bar.  
“Now that guy looks like trouble..”, Meg said dryly and placed Castiel’s drink in front of him.  
The angel took the glass without taking his eyes off the guy and swigged down the liquor all at once.  
The stranger seemed like he already had a few drinks before he came here and looked around, slightly out of balance, searching for someone or maybe just for a place to sit.  
Their eyes met for just a second, but for Castiel, it felt like forever.  
He had never seen such beautiful, green eyes before and at the same time; there was so much pain and sadness in them that it made his stomach twist.

The stranger kept looking around, still followed by the angel’s gaze and as he turned his head, their eyes met again, this time a little longer.  
The stranger frowned a little and just now, Castiel realized he was shamelessly staring at him the whole time.  
He turned back to the bar hastily, finding a fresh filled glass in front of him and downed that in one as well.

“So that’s your type, huh?”, Meg asked with a wide grin and the angel blushed.  
He had never blushed before, that must have been a side effect of the alcohol, he thought.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“Sure. I picked a song for you, by the way.. You’re next.”, she winked and left her friend alone to take some orders.

The angel waited until the guy, who was performing a very interesting version of Britney Spears’ “…Baby one more time”, was done and with the thought that he couldn’t be worse than that, he walked on stage and took the microphone.

He looked around; noticing that most of the guests were ignoring him anyway and the interesting stranger was nowhere to be seen.  
The music started and Castiel focused on the monitor, but the moment he realized what song that was, he rolled his eyes and looked to the bar.

“This is stupid, Meg, I’m not going to sing that.”, he said into the microphone, “I thought this was about fun.”

“Have fun!”, Meg yelled back at him and laughed.

Some guests started to boo and joined the laughter; some started throwing beer coasters at him.  
Castiel didn’t know what to do and just stood there awkwardly as suddenly, the microphone got taken from him.

“I got this.”, a dark, warm voice said and Castiel turned his head, looking directly into those beautiful, green eyes that fascinated him right from the start.  
The stranger winked with a charming smile and Castiel thought he was free to go, but instead, the other guy put his arm around his shoulder and looked at the monitor to get into the song.

“..Shall I stay… Would it be a sin...”

His voice was so beautiful and the mix of alcohol and the heat of the stranger’s body made Castiel feel dizzy.  
“Can I go now?”, he asked with a low voice but the microphone was close enough that everyone was able to hear it and again some people laughed.  
The stranger laughed too and shook his head.

“Nah. You’re staying right here.”, he said and as he kept singing, he locked eyes with Castiel and the angel froze again.  
“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be…”

“You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”, Castiel asked dryly and again the other guy laughed.  
“Very much so, take my hand.. and take my whole life too…, for I can’t help…falling in love with you.  
… I can’t help.. falling in love…with you.”

The stranger dropped the microphone and jumped off the stage, enjoying the semi-serious applause he got.  
Castiel picked it up and put it back where it belonged before he walked back to the bar.

“That was soooo cute.”, Meg mocked and Castiel shot her an angry look.  
“That was the most embarrassing moment in my whole existence.”  
“True, but in a few million years you can look back at it and laugh.”  
“I doubt that.”, he said and his heart skipped a beat, because the same stranger who just embarrassed him on stage, was now taking the seat next to him.

“Now that was fun.”, he said with a grin, “Beer please, no glass.”  
“Sure.”, Meg smiled and opened a bottle for the guy, placing it in front of him.  
He took a huge sip and then looked at the angel.  
“You looked pretty stupid up there.”, he said and his smile became wider as he noticed that the guy he just rescued was barely able to look at him.  
“Thanks to you.”, Castiel said and he chuckled.  
“You’re welcome.”

The stranger paid for the beer and stood up. He slapped Castiel’s shoulder and left them alone.  
Meg looked after him and said: “Clarence, he is leaving. Do something now, or your chance might be gone.”  
“I still don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“Aaand..he is gone.”, Meg said and Castiel turned around, seeing that she was right.  
“Whatever. I need another drink.”, he said and watched Meg sorting the money, as she found a piece of paper between the notes.  
She unfolded it and read silently before her face lit up again.  
“Or maybe not…”  
Meg handed the piece of paper over to her friend and Castiel read.

“In for more fun? Motel 6, Room 214.”, the angel looked up.  
“What does that mean?”  
“That means if you’re smart, you finally get laid tonight, dumbass.”  
“He gave the paper to you.”  
“Yes, because he knew if I read it first, I will make you go.”  
Castiel turned his head away and stared silently into the distance.

“Oh come on, he was cute.. You liked him.”  
“You said he looked like trouble.”  
“That was before he saved your cute little ass on stage.”  
“He embarrassed me.”  
“Nah, he flirted with you.”

Castiel seemed lost in thoughts for a while; then he looked at his friend again.  
“You think he did?”  
“Yes he did and he had fun with you. He saw a chance and decided to go for it so maybe you should try that even once in your existence as well.”

The angel closed his eyes and thought back to those stunning green eyes that looked so sad when the stranger entered the bar but so different when he was with him on stage.  
He laughed a lot and he had cute dimples when he smiled and standing close to him, Castiel could see his face was full of freckles.  
No one ever made his cheeks flush and his heart beat so fast before…  
Even thinking of that guy in the ripped jeans and shabby leather jacket made him feel weird; but a good, new weird.

“What if I mess it up?”

“How much porn did I give you to study?”

“A lot.”

“See. Just let it happen, Castiel… I felt good vibes between you two. And if you don’t like what he’s doing, just leave. He’s just a human, what can he do to you?”

“You’re right. I’m going. What do I have to lose..”, Castiel decided and stood up.

“Uhm..Your virginity, that’s the point in doing this.”

The angel gave his amused friend a last, annoyed look; then he left the bar as well.

 

 

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

 

 

Dean started to feel like a piece of shit while he was walking back to his motel.  
Not because he didn’t enjoy that short moment in the bar or that flirting with the pretty dork, but because he had used his usual pattern again and today he wanted to be far away from everything that reminded him of his job.

Walking into a bar, spotting an angel and luring the angel into a motel room, was not exactly far away from what he usually did.  
But this time it was different.  
The most interesting guy in the bar happened to be an angel; he didn’t pick him because of his species but because he was hot and kind of unique.  
And if the guy really showed up, this night wouldn’t end as usual.

 

 

 

 


	2. Just a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos =) it is nice to know someone was reading =3 I hope you like the new chapter!

 

 

 

 

_Chapter 2_

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
Maybe he didn’t try hard enough…  
The way that dude looked at him the moment he entered the bar was quite obvious to him but maybe he had been too confident…

Thinking about it, the guy looked rather uncomfortable around him so he might have confused being shy with being disgusted?  
Dean had enjoyed the flirting even more than he usually enjoyed flirting with guys.  
His dad would beat the shit out of him if he ever knew he actually enjoyed that part of the “act”.  
Though he never really had a problem with it, the only person he ever told he was into guys, was his younger brother Sam.  
Sammy was okay with it too…  
Damn, he missed his brother so much and knowing he might never see him again broke his heart.  
Sometimes he wished he would have run away with them.  
Sam had always been the smart one; he had realized what was going on much earlier.  
Dean was too busy trying to make his dad proud to see.

While chewing on his lower lip, Dean mused if it really was a good idea to get involved with this blue eyed angel from the bar..  
The last thing he wanted was getting him into trouble, so the best thing would be to stay away as far as possible.  
But that would also be his father controlling his life again.

A knock at the door jolted Dean out of his thoughts and he rolled off the bed to walk to the door, his heartbeat rising.  
He opened the door just a little bit at first because it could be anyone, but as he saw that it actually was the blue eyed angel, he sighed with relief.

“Hello.”, the angel said with his deep, gravelly voice, which gave Dean chills.

Without replying, he grabbed his visitor’s wrong tied tie to pull him inside, slammed the door and pushed the angel against it.  
For a split second, Castiel thought he ran into a trap, but the next moment, he felt the stranger’s soft lips on his and all doubt was gone.  
The angel closed his eyes and followed his friend’s advice to just let it happen and what happened right now felt beyond amazing.

Dean expected to be pushed away, maybe yelled at, maybe get punched in the face, but instead, the angel relaxed.  
Their lips melted together perfectly and Dean enjoyed the feeling of the other man’s slightly chapped but still so soft lips, the sensation of his stubbles scratching lightly against his own and the taste of alcohol on his tongue.  
He had never kissed a man before but he always wanted to and it was just as exciting as he had expected it to be.  
He even forgot that he wanted to go through with this mostly because his dad would hate it, all his twisted thoughts vanished and the only reason that remained was that he simply enjoyed being intimate with this beautiful angel.

The only reason to interrupt the kissing was the need to breathe so Dean pulled back a little and used the opportunity to study the angel’s face a little more.

“You don’t waste much time with talking, do you?”, the angel asked equally out of breath and Dean smiled.  
“Sorry for the sudden attack, I just wanted to make sure we’re here for the same reason.”  
“Well, I am here to lose my virginity.”, Castiel replied straight faced and Dean choked a laugh.  
“I think I can help you with that..”, he purred sweetly, dragged the angel away from the door and started peeling his clothes off.

Castiel wanted to ask for the guy’s name but somehow he got the feeling that it wasn’t the right time for small talk, so he just let him take off his clothes and helped him while doing it.

“Dude, it’s summer..do you have to wear that many layers? I mean, I enjoy the unwrapping but someday I wanna get my present.”, Dean said with a slightly amused undertone and this time Castiel let out a restrained chuckle.  
“I have all night, there’s no need to rush.”, the angel assured and Dean smiled.  
“Good. Just let me get something straight first, okay? I don’t want to know who you are and I don’t want you to know who I am. I just.. wanna have a good time with you, okay?”

At first, it felt like a verbal face-punch, hearing those words, but as Castiel looked into the other man’s eyes, he saw that it wasn’t because he didn’t care who he was, but for a different reason.

“Okay. I understand.”, he said with a smile and Dean nodded.  
“Thank you.”, he mumbled and helped the angel out of his white button up-shirt, exposing a much hotter body than he had expected under that tax accountant outfit.  
“Well, hello, Merry Christmas..”, Dean said and let his hands slide over the angel’s tanned skin.  
“It is summer.”, he replied but Dean ignored that, wrapped his arms around the angel’s wrist and pulled him closer.  
Castiel closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Dean started to place sweet kisses along his neck, while his hands wandered up and down his back, over his waist and then started fumbling his belt open.  
The angel wasn’t even nervous anymore; he just wanted the full experience now, with everything this beautiful stranger had to offer.

Dean was kissing his way down the angel’s body, while he slowly went on his knees.  
He had managed to free him from his dress pants and underwear and though the other guy hadn’t made a single noise yet, his body obviously already reacted to what Dean was doing to him and Dean loved doing things to this angel.  
He looked up just to see that he still had his eyes closed.  
Without hesitating, he went down on him and finally, he got a surprised gasp in return that soon turned into soft moaning, the more Dean figured out the most effective way to please him with his mouth.

Castiel opened his eyes and looked down.  
Seeing what the stranger did to him was even more exciting than just feeling it and he had a hard time controlling his breathing.  
For the first time he felt brave enough to touch his temporal lover and let his fingers run through his short, soft hair, caressing him gently and slowly developing the need to see him naked as well.

“You are so beautiful..”, Castiel mumbled and as Dean stopped and looked up, he realized that he was saying that out loud.  
“You want me?”, Dean asked and it sounded more like a request than a question.  
He felt himself blushing, because as much as he enjoyed this, it was still a first time thing with a stranger he knew nothing about, so it was almost equally exciting and terrifying.

Castiel worried his heart would just explode in his chest if the stranger wouldn’t stop being so pretty with his stunning green eyes and the freckles that stuck out even more with the slightly red cheeks.  
“I do.”, he said and nodded.  
“I want you to have me.”, Dean clarified once more because he knew he wouldn’t allow himself to jump on this beautiful creature to satisfy his needs.

“Then it is a first time for both of us..”, Dean smiled and the angel smiled back.  
“I would like that.”

Dean got back on his feet and took the angel’s hand to lead him to the bed.  
“Do you want to unwrap me or do you wanna watch me strip?”, he grinned.

Instead of an answer, Castiel grabbed the seam of Dean’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head.  
He smiled at the sight of a sexy body full of freckles.  
The only thing that made him wary of his new acquaintance was the tattooed rune for demon protection on his chest.  
Was he aware that he was with an angel?  
But then he remembered that they both agreed to ask no questions.  
This night wasn’t about where they came from; it was about enjoying each other’s company and nothing else.  
He gently pushed the other on the bed and helped him out of his jeans and boxer shorts before he crawled on top of him and both men got lost in hungry kissing for a little eternity, before anything else happened.  
Castiel felt hands everywhere, caressing his bare skin and it all felt so perfect that he wished it would never end.  
Dean reached out to get something from the nightstand and placed it in the angel’s palm, hoping he would figure out how to use the lube because he wasn’t in the condition to give instructions anymore.  
All he wanted was this angel to own him and he needed him to start soon or he would lose his mind.  
They broke up the kissing, but he kept his eyes closed and allowed the angel to settle between his legs to make absolutely clear that this was what he wanted.

“I need no special preparation, just go for it..”, he mumbled and took a deep breath to relax his body a little more.  
Dean didn’t want the angel to be too gentle or careful; he didn’t deserve to be treated with love.  
Yet with every touch he felt the angel’s affection for him.

The moment the angel entered his body wasn’t painful as expected, it was the most arousing thing Dean had ever felt.  
He did it slow and gentle and in the end it was Dean who moved closer to take him all in and started moving his hips.  
He didn’t know if he was making a sound, the world around him turned silent as their bodies found a rhythm to move together in perfect harmony like they were just made for each other.  
They even upped the tempo and intensity at the same time and now Dean could hear the sound of his own voice again, mixed with the deep voice of his angel, who moaned with pleasure every time he thrusted into him.

“Tell me your name..”, Dean grunted and forced himself to open his eyes to face the other man.  
The angel looked back at him and Dean was wondering if he had done that the whole time.  
None of them stopped moving and now, with seeing the other, it suddenly felt so real.  
“But you..”, he started out of breath and got interrupted by Dean right away.  
“Screw that. Your name..please..”  
“Ca… Castiel..”  
Dean closed his eyes again and a smile flashed over his lips.  
“Cas… this is so good… please don’t stop.. ”, Dean moaned and hearing his name was too much for the angel.  
Dean felt Castiel come inside him and followed him right away.  
The angel collapsed on top of him and Dean wrapped his arms around his hot body to hold him tight.  
All they could hear for while was their simultaneous heavy breathing and it was Cas who broke the silence first.  
“What is your name?”, he asked hoarsely.

“Dean.. my name is Dean..”, Dean said after struggling to answer for a moment and Cas smiled.

“Hello Dean..”, he whispered and closed his eyes before he snuggled up closer.

 

 

 

 


	3. This is who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this might be total crap but I just keep writing, okay? :) ...... : ) ?...okay! XD

 

 

 

 

_Chapter 3_

 

 

 

 

Dean played with the sweaty hair in Castiel’s neck and sighed.  
Both had calmed down by now and though Dean had never been a fan of cuddling, he was now.  
He enjoyed having this angel in his arms and at the same time he felt guilty because if Cas knew what he had done, he wouldn’t be here now.

“Cas, I want you to know that this is the best night of my life.”, he broke the silence eventually and the angel looked up to him with a sweet smile.  
“For me too.”, he said and their lips met for an almost innocent kiss.

Dean knew he didn’t deserve this angel’s affection, but it felt so good.  
The way he looked at him, how gentle his hands caressed every part of his body that they could reach…  
It felt like forever that Dean felt appreciated like this, without doing anything, just for being him.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Can I see you again?”

Dean felt a stabbing pain in his chest because under different circumstances, he would want to see Castiel again.

“No..”, he said and it broke his heart a little to see the sadness in those pretty blue eyes taking over.  
“Look, Cas.. It is not because of you.. You are amazing, more than that, but …my dad and I, we are just passing through..”, he tried to find an excuse without having to tell the truth and Cas tilted his head a little.  
“I could go with you.”  
Dean chuckled softly because this angel was just too adorable.  
“Honestly, I wish I could go with you instead, but..”  
“You can’t. I understand.”

No, you don’t, Dean thought but nodded.

“I don’t have a place to go to, anyway.”, Cas said and though it was meant to cheer Dean up, it made him even sadder.  
He touched the angel’s face lightly, tracing his beautiful features with his fingers, trying to burn every single detail into his memory; then he leaned in to kiss him again.  
Cas melted into the kiss and Dean decided to just forget about his guilt for this night.  
He wasn’t the man his dad had turned him into, this was him.  
Angels weren’t monsters, but his father turned into one and dragged him along but he wasn’t like that.  
He was Dean Winchester, son of Mary Winchester, hunter, into guys as much as into girls and he liked to cuddle.

_Don’t be afraid, Dean. Angels will watch over you._

His mother’s voice echoed in the deepest corner of his memory.

_Angels are monsters, just like all the other crap. We’d kill them anyway, we are hunters. There’s nothing wrong with selling their wings as long as collectors pay good money for them._ , his father’s voice interrupted the memory.

He had trusted his words and now he was here, holding the purest, most beautiful creature he ever met in his arms, knowing he would never be able to be with him for real.

Dean pulled back a little and leaned his forehead against the angel’s, eyes closed.  
“Can we pretend we will see each other again?”, he whispered and Cas tightened his grip around him.  
“Okay, Dean.”, he said and Dean buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Dean.. I know you don’t want me to ask but I can feel that you are not okay. If I can do anything for you, just let me know.”

“Thank you Cas, but I have to handle that on my own.”

“No you don’t. You choose to handle on your own, whatever is bothering you. I just want you to know that…”, Cas paused, because he still didn’t know if Dean knew what he was.

“Dean, why do you have an anti-possession rune on your chest?”, he asked instead and Dean looked up.  
“I’m a hunter..and just in case you are wondering, I know what you are.”, he said and Cas tilted his head again, this time with a little frown.  
“How do you know?”  
“You can list in under my special skills.”

Not so sure what that meant, Castiel chose to jump back to what he actually planned to say.  
“Alright, then I can speak openly. In case you change your mind, I want you to know that wherever you are, you can pray to me and I will hear you.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that but I don’t pray…”

“But now you know that you will be heard.”

Dean sighed and smiled.  
“You know, my mom always said angels will watch over me and I never believed her.. I wonder if she knew that you guys exist at that time..”

“Why didn’t you believe her?”

“I saw a picture of an angel in a children’s book. I didn’t buy that a fat, naked baby with fluffy white wings has the power to protect me from all evil.”

Cas laughed.  
“I understand. No angel would choose a baby as a vessel, that wouldn’t be very useful. And not all angels have white wings.”  
“Yeah?”, Dean asked, playing stupid, “What do yours look like?”

Only the thought of his dad going after Cas made him want to vomit, but he needed to know.

“Like a raven’s.”, the angel answered and seemed to be a bit ashamed for whatever reason.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise.  
He had never heard of angels with black wings and he wasn’t sure anyone ever had.  
“You have black wings?”, he asked again, just to make sure.  
Cas nodded.  
Dean exhaled with relief, dropped his head against the angel’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Black was not on the list and never had been.

“Cas, promise me you will never tell anyone ever again, okay?”, he mumbled and breathed a kiss on his shoulder.  
“Don’t ask why..”, he added and before the angel was able to reply, he found himself involved in a passionate kiss.

Castiel knew somehow that it would be wrong to keep digging for answers, so he just enjoyed the kissing and being so close to this human he just met and already cared so much about.  
Even if they would never see each other again, he would never regret that he followed Dean’s invitation.  
He knew he wouldn’t, the moment he got dragged into this shabby motel room.

“Dean..”, he breathed against his lover’s lips and made him move back a little, just enough to be able to look into his eyes.  
“Yeah?”, Dean asked slightly out of breath.  
“Can I have you again?”  
Dean smiled and pulled the angel closer.  
“Absolutely. I suck at talking anyway..”  
“I think you’re doing pretty well, but I have lousy people skills myself so what do I know..”, Cas replied and was surprised that his attempt to be flirty turned out quite good.  
“Shut up now angel and show me your other skills again.”, Dean purred and Cas smiled back at him.  
“As you wish.”

 

 

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

 

 

With the first rays of dawn, Cas carefully untangled himself from the embrace he was stuck in since Dean fell asleep.  
He kept sitting at the corner of the bed for a little longer, watching over him; then he stood up to get dressed.  
Before Dean slowly drifted away a few hours ago, he had asked him for another promise.  
He had to promise that he would be gone in the morning, because Dean didn’t want to say good bye.

Cas wrote down a short note and attached the piece of paper to the pillow next to Dean’s relaxed face.  
A smile flashed over his lips and he pulled the blanket over the human’s exposed body.  
He had spent the whole night looking at him and still he had to force himself to leave now.  
But he knew that it wasn’t because Dean didn’t want to see him again; he said that because he knew it would hurt to say good bye and that meant he liked him, right?  
Castiel would probably never know why he couldn’t see Dean again, but he liked him and he would keep the good memories in his heart forever.

With that in mind, the angel zapped himself out of the room and out of the human’s life.

 

 

 

 


End file.
